Determination
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Sequel to Hard Work, After they completed the Unova League, they start on their journey to find her parents. But they will also be tested...in more ways than battling...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke the next morning in my bed, with Eve by my side. She was sleeping peacefully, her mouth open just a little bit, and her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. I smiled at her, and pulled her closer to me.

"Voir..." Escaped her mouth as I did this. I smiled, then pulled the blanket around us closer, so we could snuggle better. As I was doing this, she opened her eyes, her orange orbs looking at me.

"Hey Eve..." I said to her.

"**Hey Will...how did you sleep?...**" She asked me.

"I slept fine..." I said to her, giving her a quick peck on her lips. She returned it, holding me close as we slowly and passionately kissed.

"Will! Eve! Last call for breakfast!" Mom called, shouting from the kitchen.

"Damn..." I said to Eve, who shared my disdain.

"**Maybe later, hon...**" She said to me, helping me sit up, and getting me into new underwear and pants. I grabbed a simple shirt- black with the Scorpio symbol on it, and slid it on. Eve then helped support me on the way to the kitchen, where we say my Mom again.

"Hey Mom..." I said to her.

"**Hey, Ms. Porrim...**" Eve said to her.

"Hey you two." She said, putting out two bowls, one with cereal, the other with Pokemon food. Eve helped me sit, and we both started eating our breakfast. We all ate in silence for a few minutes, before it was broken by my Mom. "So, how long has it been since you two started having feelings for each other?" She asked Eve and I.

"Oh! Uh..." I started to say, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck, looking away from her.

"**Uh...I don't know...exactly...it just kinda...happened...**" Eve tried to explain to her, blushing as well.

"Oh. Okay...so, when did you two start having sex?" She asked us.

"MOM!" I said to her, covering my face up, embarrassed. I looked at Eve, who buried her face in my chest.

"What? I'm just curious! Come on, what do you think I did after your Father left? I was lonely and horny, and I had this incredible Machamp..." She started to say before I cut her off.

"WOAH! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT MY MOM'S SEX LIFE!" I shouted to her.

"What? I had to hear you two last night. Also, contrary to popular belief, the average Machamp is only-" She started to say before I started to flip out.

"NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!" I shouted to her. Eve held me close, and I could feel the heat emnating from her cheeks, highly embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll stop..." She said, smirking. "So, what are your plans now, Mr. Champion?" She asked us.

"**Well, last night, Will said that we'd leave today to find my parents.**" Eve said to her.

"Already leaving when you guys haven't even been back a full day?" Mom asked us.

"I promised her, Mom..." I told her. Mom then sighed, then looked at me.

"You are just like your Father, Will. Always fulfilling promises." She said, smiling at me.

"So, you won't mind if I do?" I asked her.

"Of course I mind. I'm your Mother. But I do understand that you have to." She said to me.

"Thanks Mom. You always get me." I said to her.

"**Thank you so much, Ms. Porrim.**" Eve said to her.

"Please, call me Mom. After all, it's pretty much a done deal that you two are together." She said to us. I smiled, the held Eve closer to me.

* * *

Eve and I left after breakfast, to which Mom helped bandage my leg enough so I could walk on my own, and she gave us a lunch, just in case we got hungry on the expedition. After leaving my house, we went to the Pokemon Center, where I withdrew most of my standard party. After getting their Pokeballs, I sent them out, wanting to see them again.

"EMBOAR!" Shouted Gemi Ni, my Emboar.

"CARR!" Shouted my Lucario.

"SWAA!" Shouted Swanna, extending her wings.

"MIGHTY!" Roared my Mightyena, golden fur giving off a slight shine as he came from his ball.

"LIT!" Shouted Whit, my Litwick, who jumped onto me, frightened.

"Hey, little guy! What's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his slightly thick back.  
"Lit, Litwick Lit!" Whit said, me not understanding a bit.

"**Will, he's frightened. He's been in his Pokeball for so long...**" She said to me.

"Is that all? Poor little guy..." I said to him, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. He eventually calmed down, and went onto my shoulder, where he normally sat. I turned my attention to the others, and readied myself. "Alright, guys. Since Eve and I went and beat the Unova League, we don't have to worry about that anymore. What we are going to do, though, is what I promised Eve we'd do: find her parents. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked them. I got a nod from everyone, and as small hug from Whit. "Alright...let's move out." I said to them, trying to walk and stumbling for a bit, before Gemi Ni picked Eve, Whit and I up and placed us on it's shoulders. "Thanks, Man." I said to him.

"Emboar!" He said, walking in the direction that I pointed out to him. We all walked into the woods, where we split up a bit to cover more ground.

"**Hello! Any Gardevoirs or Gallades out here?**" Eve broadcasted to every living thing within a mile of here, trying to get a response.

"Hey! Any Ralts-line finals nearby?" I shouted out. My team all supported, speaking their language out into the forest, everyone hoping to get an answer, which after a while, we heard a response.

"...char..." We heard.

"**Will?**" Eve asked me.

"I heard it too...Gemi Ni! Follow that voice!" I said to it.

"Emboar!" It yelled, starting to barrel towards the sound we heard.

"...chic..." We heard as we were going there. After a while, Gemi Ni split two trees from each other, enabling us to see what was making those sounds. Eve and I slid off Gemi Ni, and we went over to the two little fire types, and picked them up.

"You guys okay?" I asked the Torchic in my arms.

"...Tor..." It said to me.

"**Will, these Pokemon have been Poisoned.**" Eve said to me. I nodded, then looked at Gemi Ni, who nodded also, and started to use Double Edge to get us out of the woods.

"LUCARIO! MIGHTYENA! SWANNA! FRONT AND CENTER!" I yelled to them, causing them to come in front of me, where I put them back in their Pokeballs for right now. We managed to get to Floccesy Town, where we immediately dashed to the Pokemon Center. I held onto the Torchic, whilst Eve was holding onto the Chimchar that was there as well.

"Hello, and- Oh my!" The Nurse Joy said as we rushed in there.

"**Nurse, these Pokemon have been Poisoned. They need help.**" Eve said to her, to which the Nurse nodded, and pushed a button. About a minute later, an Audino came out with a stretcher, where Eve and I placed the two fire types, which were then taken into the back. I withdrew Emboar back into his Pokeball, and Eve and I sat down, her pulling my leg into her lap, so that she can make sure that my leg was attended to. She made sure that the bandages were snug, and then helped me sit right again. We just sat there, not going to do anything since we were in the public eye. Eve and I simply sat next to each other, as a Trainer should sit beside his Pokemon, and Nurse Joy came out to us.

"Alright, I got their Poisoning to go away, and they're all better now. I also noticed that they aren't in any Trainer's possession, so you two just saved two wild Pokemon. I'll let you talk to them." She said to us, leading us back to where they were, the Chimchar holding the Torchic close.

"Chim Char!" The Chimchar shouted out.

"Chic! Torchic!" The Torchic said, smiling.

"I believe that these two are together. The Chimchar is a Female, so that's why she's hugging the Torchic." Nurse Joy said before leaving us be. I sat beside them, and smiled at them.

"Hey you two...you almost didn't make it, if we weren't there." I said to them, earning them both to jump onto me, whilst I laughed. "Alright...so, I heard that you guys were Wild Pokemon...do you guys want to get to your Final Evolutions faster?" I asked them.

"Char!" Shouted the Chimchar.

"Chic!" Said the Torchic.

"**They both said yes, Will.**" Eve translated for me.

"Well, do you guys want to come travel with me so you could? It's your decision." I told them. They both looked at each other, whispered a little bit, then nodded to me. "Alright. Do you guys mind if I called you guys by a nickname?" I asked them, to which they shook their heads. "Alright..." I said, looking at the Torchic, brainstorming until I got what I thought might be a good nickname. "How does 'Si' work out, little guy?" I asked him. He nodded, so I smiled. "Si it is." I said to him.

"**Will, can I pick the Chimchar's name?** Eve asked me.

"If she wants you too." I said to her.

"Char!" Shouted the Chimchar.

"**Alright...how about 'Drew'?**" Eve asked her, causing the Chimchar to jump up, wrap its arms around her neck, and start twirling around, which I took as a yes.

"Alright... now we just have to figure out who goes back into the system...since these guys would be my seventh and eighth party members." I said, looking at the Pokeballs already around my belt. "Let's take these guys outside and then get the others out, to see which ones are willing to stay in the box for a while." I said, causing Eve, Si, Drew and Whit to nod. I picked up Si, while Eve carry-cradled Drew outside.

"**You are acting like a newborn Pokemon...are you one?**" She asked Drew, to which she gave an untranslatable reply. "**So that explains why you're hanging around my neck like I'm your Mother... Will, Drew here is only at Level 2...**" She said to me.

"You serious? Well, looks like someone's getting the EXP. Share item first..." I said to her, getting to the training field, where I sat down, putting Si and Whit down so I could search through my bag. "Okay, let's see...Pokeballs...Mulch...The three Orbs...Dragon Fang...all of Eve's plates...the Lucky Egg...Eviolite...A-ha!" I said, pulling out the small, black device.

"Char?" Drew said, looking at me if I was crazy.

"Here, you hold this, and every time someone else wins a battle, you still get experience. And here." I said as I pulled out the other one I had that Whit was not using, "You can hold this one Si." I watched them both take the devices, and smiled. "Alright...come on out, guys!" I said, sending out my other Pokemon, who all looked at the little ones surrounding Eve and I. "Okay...guys, we need to know who will Volunteer to go back into the Boxes, because little Drew and Si would like to come with us, but we don't have any more room, as per the League's rules. So, who wants to go back in for a while?" I asked them. At first, they all looked at each other, unsure as to which ones would stay, until Mightyena and Lucario stepped forward.

"Lu..." Said Lucario slowly.

"Eyna..." Said Mightyena.

"...you guys are willing?" I asked them, to which they nodded. "Alright...come back guys." I said, recalling them. I then left Eve in charge of the others while I went and exchanged them in the computer at the Pokemon Center. I then brought out a multitude of Pokeballs, trying to decide which one to put Drew and Si in, when I decided to let them decide. I brought them to the Party, and sat down beside the two baby Pokemon. "Okay, which one do you two like most? Whatever you pick, I'll put you guys in it." I told them. They both looked at the multitude of Pokeballs, then decided. Drew placed her hand on the Ultra Ball, and Si tapped the Heavy Ball with his beak. "You guys sure you want these ones?" I asked them, to which they nodded. I then took the Pokeballs they chose, tapped their heads, and captured them. As soon as the balls stopped moving, they came back out. "Alright...then let's go!" I said to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve and I left Floccasy Town with our new friends following, too rambunctious to be left in their Pokeballs. Eve helped support me while walking, but I still had to rest every thirty minutes or so. We got to about halfway through the route before I had to stay there.

"I'm sorry guys...this damn Ankle is killing me..." I told them, sitting on the ground. Drew looked at my ankle, then hugged it, giving it her warmth. "Drew...you don't have to do that...anyway, we should go ahead and set up camp. I'll cook us-gah!" I said, after trying to stand.

"**No, what you are going to do is that you are going to sit down on this rock until the Air Mattress is blown up, and I'll cook the dinner. Okay?**" Eve said to me, helping me sit back down.

"Thanks, hon..." I told her, and watched her dictate how the other two little ones would work, since one of them had thumbs and the other didn't. Eve had Si light a fire after he made a makeshift fire pit, and pulled some branches in there with it. Drew helped set up the tent, able to put the metal bars together, and managed to set it up in about thirty minutes. Once the Tent was secured, Eve stepped inside and activated the pump for the Air Mattress, letting it blow up what will become our bed for tonight. I lied back and watched, mentally hitting myself for not helping out, but understanding that I had the problem with my ankle, I just watched. After a while, Eve cooked us some food, some of the sandwiches that Mom packed with us, which I ate slowly, mine being simple bologna, whilst theirs had Pokefood under the buns, so that they could actually get nutrition from them. "Thanks guys...I love what help you guys have done..." I told them, just as I saw three people walk nearby. One was a boy in blue and white, another was a slightly older man, whom I recognized as Cilan, and one girl with blue hair and a beanie.

"**Hey, who are you?**" Eve asked them, causing them to notice us. As the boy in blue turned around, I saw that he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and the girl had a Piplup walking beside her.

"I'm Ash, this is Dawn and-" He started before I cut him off.

"Cilan, I know. He was on the news when I was a kid." I told them.

"What kind of a Pokemon is sitting beside you?" Ash asked, pulling out his Pokedex and getting an electronic voice on what Eve is. "Wow, I didn't know that she was a shiny!" He said to me.

"Yeah, but she can't fight currently, since I'm injured." I said to them.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what about those two little guys? Have they fought yet?" Ash asked me.

"No, and they aren't. They're in training. I do however, have other Pokemon for fighting." I said, pulling out Gemi Ni's Pokeball, and tossing it into the air, causing him to come out.

"EMBOAAAAR!" He shouted out, igniting his beard once more. Ash then scanned him through his Pokedex again, and listened to his description.

"Alright, Oshawott, I choose YOU!" He said, turning his hat backwards and tossing out the Pokeball containing the small river otter, who looked up at Gemi Ni and gasped.

"Gemi Ni, can you give me a light?" I said to him, secretly telling him to use Flamethrower, which he did. Oshawott got hit, and even through the Water/Fire disadvantage, Oshawott quickly fainted, leading to Ash recalling him.

"Alright, now you've asked for it!" He said, looking at the Pikachu on his shoulder, who nodded and jumped to the ground.

"Pika Pika!" It shouted, making its cheeks spark.

"Gemi Ni, rush him!" I told him, watching him start up with Flame Charge.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted out, and we saw Pikachu start to run towards Gemi Ni, before erupting in a golden field, rushing towards Gemi Ni and hitting him square in the chest.

"BOAR!" Gemi Ni shouted before falling backwards, breathing hard.

"Come back, bro!" I said, pulling him back into the Pokeball. I then put it on my belt, and wondered which Pokemon I should send out next, when Drew walked forward.

"Chim Char!" She said, glaring at the Pikachu.

"Well, it looks like your Chimchar wants to fight now!" Ash said. I looked at Drew, who nodded.

"Drew! Come here for a second!" I said to her, getting her to crawl up on the rocks with me. I scanned her with my Pokedex, and learned what moves she could do. I then thought up of special phrases for them, and leaned close to her ear. "Okay, when I say, 'Look, a disc!', then I want you to use Scratch, and when I say 'Armadillo', then you use Dig, alright?" I asked her, to which she nodded. She then ran back out to Pikachu, and then taunted the mouse by sticking her tongue out.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sending out a Thunderbolt.

"Drew, Armadillo!" I shouted, watching her start to Dig a hole, escaping the attack. Pikachu then looked all around, before Drew came back up, from behind it. "look, a disc!" I shouted, causing Drew to use Scratch on the Pikachu, which after receiving that Dig attack, caused it to fly back, before hitting a nearby rock and Fainting.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, running towards it and picking the tiny mouse up.

"Pika..." It said.

"Ash!" I said, pulling a Max Revive crystal out and tossing it to him He caught it, then crushed it in his hand, before rubbing it into the Pikachu's fur, enabling it to wake back up again.

"Pi?" It asked him, looking up at him.

"It's alright, Pikachu. You fought well." He said, putting it on his back. Ash then looked at me, and smiled. "That was a good fight. I can't believe that your Chimchar's that strong." He said to me, holding out his hand once he got closer to my arm's reach, having seen my ankle. I then shook his hand before speaking.

"Thanks, but Drew's only Level 5. I merely used Strategy and Type advantages in that battle." I explained.

"Woah...and He was able to beat Pikachu, who's like, Level 100..." Ash said.

"Actually, Drew is a female." I said to him.

"THAT'S A GIRL?!" He shouted, freaking out.

"Yes! Eve and my Swanna are also Female. What, you don't think that girls can fight good?" I asked him.

"Well, no...I...uh..." Ash started to say before I cut him off.

"I think that you should see the power that a girl can have. Eve?" I said to her.

"**On it!**" She said, standing and floating, looking at a tree, then raising her arm. I then saw the tree begin to warp, then imploded into a billion pieces, then falling to the ground.

"Woah..." Ash said.

"Incredible!" Cilan said.

"WOW!" Dawn said, expressing extreme like over Eve's perfect form during the move.

"Good job on Judgement, Eve." I said, having to resist exposing her and my relationship.

"Wait, only Arceus can learn that move!" Ash said to me.

"**Well, I was able to.**" Eve taunted to them. I smiled, then laughed.

"Yeah, Eve can kick anyone's ass. Anyway, it's about time for us to sleep. You guys are welcome to join us if you want, just stay in your tents and clean up after yourselves." I told them, Eve coming over to me and helping me up off the rock and into the tent.

"**Goodnight everyone.**" She said after she called Si and Drew back into the tent, then proceeded to zip it up. She got Si and Drew settled, they resting on a part of the tent they had reserved earlier, lying in each other's arms for Drew, legs for Si. I smiled at them, and held Eve close, after she helped get me naked, like how we normally slept. I pulled the heavy blanket over us, and she snuggled into me, being mindful of my ankle.

"I love you..." I told her.

"**I love you too...**" She said back, giving me a kiss before we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
